Infinity on High
by Red Nix
Summary: He left her. And then he came back. Only to find out that he's not welcome anymore. Zhao Yun x Xing Cai
1. One Night and One More Time

Chapter 1

_**One Night and One More Time**_

_He was not supposed to be here. _

Here, in front of her, gaping like an idiot.

No one dared to break the silence. They just let their gaze wander on each other's faces, obviously having a trip down memory lane. This scene was just like a replay from five years ago, except that her eyes are now cold, unlike then that they used to reflect her love. Back then, her eyes mirrored his soul.

It's not just her eyes, though. Her actions are now cold.

Like how he _coldly _told her to move on five years ago.

"So you're here."

_No warm welcome for you, Zhao Yun. What do you expect?_

A flat, monotone welcome statement from her. Goodness, how he wanted to kiss her . Right here, right now. But he can't. He had lost that privilege sincethat day.

His face slowly broke into a sinister grin.

"…I'm back. How have you been, Xing Cai?"


	2. More Than You Bargained For Yet

Chapter 2

_**More Than You Bargained For Yet**_

"Teach her again, Zhao Yun, and I would be of honor."

Zhang Fei bowed, his eyes glittering with hope. Sitting atop of a white horse, Xing Cai looked like a goddess. He and Zhang Fei had been watching her the whole time, while discussing about trivial things. And then Zhang Fei suddenly blurted out those words.

"Pardon me, Lord Zhang Fei, but I think your daughter doesn't need me anymore. I saw her train yesterday, and I must say she had become more amazing after all these years."

Zhang Fei grinned like a kid and shook his head. "I'm sure little Cai wouldn't mind some recap of lessons, right?"

With that, they walked towards Xing Cai's direction, who was now caressing her horse on the head. Zhang Fei patted her head as if she was a kid.

"Xing Cai, starting tomorrow, General Zhao Yun will help you again in your training. Isn't that wonderful?"

Her hazel eyes met his gaze and he saw her expression grimed. Then she turned to her father again and bowed down.

"Yes, Father."


	3. Seasons Change But People Don't

Chapter 3

_**Seasons Change but People Don't**_

Hack.

Slash.

Dodge.

The autumn leaves seem to sway with her as she wield her weapon. It was just like back then, except that it was spring, when all the flowers bloomed, just like her beauty.

Up to now, she still prefers to be alone.

_She still despises help from other people._

He was lucky enough to see through her stoic face. Lucky enough to be loved by her once.

"Swing your hand a little more."

Her weapon paused in mid-air upon hearing his voice. When she turned to face him, he bent down as he spoke:

"_The autumn scent compliments your beauty, my lady." _


	4. Where Is Your Boy Tonight

Chapter 4

_**Where is Your Boy Tonight**_

_They look good together._

He smiled bitterly at the thought. Of course, as a man, Zhao Yun knew that kind of look Guan Ping gave to her.

Admiration. Or maybe desire.

Of course, it's both.

With her deluding innocence, any man would be captivated by her.

Especially that boy, who grew up with her. He used to watch those two play together when they were young. During those times, Xing Cai was always serious in a game, while little Guan Ping was the playful and jolly one.

His smile vanished when he saw him bent down to kiss her hand, causing her cheeks to flush a little.

His teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed. As he saw them part ways, he walked towards her.

"Happy now?"

Her eyebrows furrowed when she sensed the sarcasm in his voice.

He continued. "Is he better than me?"

Her eyes blazed with anger for a while, and then returned her unreadable façade. "You're pathetic."

His expression dimmed as she turned her back on him.


	5. You Could Have Knocked Me Out

Chapter 5

_**You Could Have Knocked Me Out**_

"This can't go on forever, Xing Cai."

Her attack was interrupted by those words, as she saw him retreat his spear. She wondered what came over him, suddenly muttering those words in the middle of training.

"What? Is something wrong with my—"

"Shout at me, curse me, or even hurt me, but please don't kill me with your coldness!"

She almost winced as his weapon dropped to the ground. She could see the mixture of pain and anger in his cobalt blue eyes, and her mind suddenly debated whether to be proud or to feel sorry because she was able to cause him those feelings.

"I refuse. Those won't do me any good."

She said flatly, making him sigh in frustration. But he knows, she wasn't made of stone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you back then. I never wanted to give you up until the end but I had no choice."

"I could have fought with you."

"No. It was too dangerous—"

"I'm sorry, but I see no point continuing this conversation. Good evening, General."

She was about to take her leave when his arms wrapped her from behind.

"Please forgive me. I'll do anything."


	6. She's No Good With Words

Chapter 6

_**She's No Good with Words, but So Am I**_

_Wow._

This was just exactly the way he liked waking up, with a beautiful, innocent lady leaning over him, her pink, lush, parted lips very inviting, her ebony hair all shimmering and falling down around a face he'd seen in his dreams a thousand times.

_God, she's so beautiful... _ Zhao Yun stared dreamily at the face, all his sleepiness and grogginess started to fade away. He was about to smile at the face when he stopped.

_Wait a minute._

"C-cai? What are you doing here?" He asked with a croaked voice, migraine starting to take over his head. He wondered if he's still dreaming, or it's the end of the world. Either those or Xing Cai's actually here, holding a tray and wearing a cute apron. He decided it was the latter.

A blush crept up on Xing Cai's face, her eyes looking down while trying to avoid his gaze. She bit her lower lip and swallowed before she decided to speak.

"T-the maids said t-that you have a... a fever... So I... I decided to bring you a breakfast. A-and medicines." She cursed herself for stuttering. _Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea at all._

Zhao Yun was speechless for a moment. He could only gape at her, and then slowly he noticed the crimson flush creeping from her neck up to her cheeks. A grin slowly found its way to his mouth.

"Yes, I am... You know, I'm too weak to even lift the chopsticks. Could you... could you feed me?" He said with a sly smile.

Xing Cai's eyes widened, a gasp forming in her mouth. She hurriedly put down the tray beside his bed and turned away. "I-I'll ask the maids to feed you." With that, she exited his room without looking back.

Zhao Yun could only grin.


	7. My Heart Is On My Sleeve

Chapter 7

_**My Heart Is On My Sleeve**_

He was about to greet her when he saw who she was talking with.

_Oh, Little Guan Ping again._

He ignored the sharp prick of something in his chest. No, he wouldn't ruin this beautiful morning by entertaining such dark vibes... like jealousy.

But he can't help it. The mood must have shown in his face because he saw Guan Ping's countenance retreat with hesitation as he hurriedly bid goodbye to Xing Cai. He secretly smiled as he approached the still confused lady.

"Good afternoon, my lady."

He saw how her eyes widen a bit when she turned around, and he wondered if it was the afternoon sun that caused her cheeks to redden, or she just blushed at the sight of him. He would like to think it was the latter.

"G-good afternoon, General."

She replied without a grim look. _A good sign._

"Care to take a walk?"

When she slowly nodded, his heart skip a bit like a teenager.


	8. Would You Mind If I Sat Next To You

Chapter 8

_**Would You Mind If I Sat Next To You**_

_General Zhao Yun sure is very good looking._

Xing Cai thought bitterlyas she slowly turned away from Zhao Yun, who is currently talking to the lovely Lady Bao Sanniang. She can see they were enjoying themselves, as she can hear his laughter from afar. Despite the fact that Lady Sanniang is married, she is a head-turner, with her perfect skin and whistle-bait body, and a man would have to be in a comma or blind to not admire her.

Xing Cai was looking forward to their training in the afternoon, and she tried her best not to show her excitement to see him again during the whole morning. It was fascinating how the huge ice between them slowly melted within a few weeks, and it felt good, now that she doesn't have to act indifferent around him. Things between them are starting to flow smoothly, until today.

"Wait up, my lady."

She almost jumped with surprise when she felt someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see a panting Zhao Yun, a huge but unsure smile painted on his lips. She could have smiled back if not for the scene she had witnessed a few seconds ago. To hide her bitterness, she faked a smile, the left corner of her lips lifting up.

"Good afternoon, General. Shall we start?"

He nodded, and they started to walk to the field.

"Ah, Xing Cai...?"

She cocked her eyebrow in response.

"You look lovely today."


	9. If I Woke Up Next To You

Chapter 8

_**If I Woke Up Next To You**_

"Yun... we have to get at least one hour of sleep..."

It was almost four in the morning, an hour before the assembly time of the Shu army's training. It was also supposed to be their vacation week, but knowing how dedicated Xing Cai is, he almost groaned in frustration. She'd die first before skipping the daily vigorous preparation for the upcoming war. That's his girl. Always standing and ready to defend the kingdom.

Normally, he would be proud at this thought, but not now.

"But, Cai... This is our honeymoon period. Can't we just, I don't know, let them be for just a few days?

His wife sighed after he ran his hand down her bare shoulder, but that didn't mean he already won the argument. She buried her face in the pillow, trying to ignore his caressing touches. _Darn it._

"Honey... come on. Just another one, and then we'll really sleep," he continued murmuring, determined not to give up until she gives in. She murmured some incomprehensible words as a response. He poked her again and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, Father would be mad if we did not show up at the field today," Xing Cai mumured, her almond eyes half closed from sleepiness.

He doubt that. Zhang Fei was actually the one who suggested to let his daughter take a few days off after their wedding. With a playful wink.

"Why would he be? Doesn't he want a grandchild... Ouch!" He yelped when his wife pinched him at his side. He laughed when he saw the crimson flush on her cheeks.

"Love, we haven't got a wink of sleep since last night because you were so insatiable. Can't you just give me at least an hour to sleep?"

"Right after this."

He pulled up the blanket when his wife started to squeal.


End file.
